User talk:HiccstridFan92
Question Hey, I just wanted to ask why you deleted Everything Wrong With How to Train Your Dragon 2 from the wiki? Is there a certain explanation?--NightFuryFan (talk) 05:41, January 1, 2018 (UTC) I thought this way it would be easier to find them, like the gallery sections. If it's not okay, I will remove them. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 14:19, January 1, 2018 (UTC) So, can I do it for the rest of the episodes too? Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 14:32, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 14:55, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Dragonvine Hi HiccstridFan, Thought I should let someone know that there seems to be some confusion regarding Dragonvine. The release date has been pushed back for one (only by about a week). And Dark Horse Comics no longer has the book on their site at all. It's as if they no longer want to take responsibility for it. They still have The Serpent's Heir on their site, but not Dragonvine. I checked Amazon and they say the seller is Penguin Random House. So I checked Penguin Random House's website, and they have it listed. That also claim to be the seller for The Serpent's Heir. Both Amazon and PRH give the new release date as February 6 for both print and electronic versions, and they also list Dark Horse as the publisher. You can see the confusion. I've already updated the release date on the article and removed the Dark Horse reference link since it has since become broken. The Main Page still has the old release date in the count down template however. And we may need to keep an eye on any developments in the coming weeks. ��Dublyn~ (talk) 02:07, January 2, 2018 (UTC) Oh, thanks! Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 15:16, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Dragonvine: Update Hi Hiccstridfan, sorry if I'm bothering you again, but I wanted to update someone on the developments. As I was starting to suspect, Dark Horse Comics appears to no longer be handling Dragonvine. It looks like it's been handed over to Penguin Random House, and they have pushed the publication date to August 7, 2018. At the moment only an e-book is listed so there's a possibility it won't be in print after all. Amazon still has the release date as February 6, but I expect that'll change soon. I'm hesitant to change the release date or publisher's info on the Dragonvine page until Amazon reflects these changes. This is so incredibly frustrating. �� ��Dublyn~ (talk) 09:35, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Appearances template Since you're the one who created the appearances templates, are they to be used on character pages only, or they can be used too on pages of objects, locations etc? Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 04:42, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Great! Thank you! Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 05:10, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Since Mala and Throk didn't make much of an appearance in season 5, I think it would be better to have the galleries united, as it was the case for Gallery: Skullcrusher / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 and 5, for example. What do you think? Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 19:24, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Wow, I didn't know they are so many that need combination! I will help with some of them after S6 is realeased, due to it being the final one. Thanks for telling me! Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 18:37, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Hi! The twelfth dragon Fight Club match just started. Would you mind adding it to the notifications box? Thanks! Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 06:03, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 15:36, January 20, 2018 (UTC) --Signature 11:03, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Look at my profile and talk wall please --Signature 11:03, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Hi! The thirteenth Fight Club Match just started. Would you mind adding it to the notifications? Thanks! Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 06:09, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 14:32, February 3, 2018 (UTC) What do you think about making DublynT a Discussions Moderator?-- Happy Birthday Happy Birthday HiccstridFan92! Thank you for being such a good admin! Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 13:55, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Happy Birthday! ���� Hope you have a great day! ;) ^^ --''AlexaDragons'' (talk) 14:27, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Sorry! And happy birthday!-- Happy Birthday! RTTE season 6 is like a present! Happy Birthday! --Mudsbreath :) (talk) 21:05, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!!! Hope your day will be full of Dragons!!! Happy Birthday! Meow! :D --IHeartDreamWorks3 (talk) February 8, 2018 (UTC) Happy Birthday! You must have one the best birthdates (or worst?), just a week before every second RTTE season! I hope your birthday will be as great as the RTTE season! AWESOME512345 (talk) 11:16, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Haven't we blocked him before for this? Yeah, he's obviously not listening.-- So, I know about the problem with Youngtrainer and I talked to him and he said that he will not upload that many images, but he would like to take care of the images from the new season (by that I think he meant that he would like to upload most of the images, since he's not very good at editing other things). He also said that he would like to collaborate with others who are willing to talk to him. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 17:17, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Hi, I added a trivia saying dagur and heather may die/leave during this season and it got taken down, you sent me a terror mail saying not to put up incorrect info, but that could happen, and this season is supposed to explain what happens to everything from the series in httyd 2, so why did it get removed? Correct info gets taken down I started putting stuff in the trivia section like "this is the final season of Dreamworks Dragon" or "This season may offer a reason for why characters like Dagur, Heather, the Defenders of the Wing etc. are not in How to Train Your Dragon 2" But it gets taken down and I'm told not to put up incorrect information. This is not incorrect so why is getting taken down! User request Is it possible if you could change the protection level on my user profile to create=sysop? Thanks. Cheetawolfnitrotyper (talk) 17:45, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Hiccup and Astrid number of kisses You have a fair point about that, but in my defense I think if we're gonna list the number of times they kissed on screen we should do for each time in each episode like we did for Mi Amore Wing. Is that fair enough?Blu100-Jewel100 (talk) 23:21, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Fight Club Hi! Another Fight Club match started. Would you mind adding it to the notifications? Thanks! Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 06:01, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 12:46, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Media references I think I get what you were trying to tell me all those months ago about referencing a piece of media. Did you mean something like what I did on this page? - lavamelon (talk) 05:04, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Unnamed Islands Page Hey, I am seeking your opinion on the Unnamed Islands page. I've asked HTTYD Big Fan also. It seems to be getting too large and unwieldly. From my screen, the infoboxes and associated texts seen to get misaligned. Is there a way to get them "anchored" to each other? Or should we break the page up? If so, how? A large portion of the page is just from RttE, and there's still more to add. Lady Brasa (talk) 17:16, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Thanks, I'll think on it. The other question is, when titling the split pages, should it be something like "Unnamed Islands (comics and games)", "Unnamed Islands / Comics and Games", "Unnamed Islands I", or something similar? Lady Brasa (talk) 17:29, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Hey again, I split up the Unnamed Island Page a bit and put the box like you do with galleries. Except the link to the new sub-pages are red-linked. Do you know why? The new pages are: Unnamed Islands / Riders of Berk and Defenders of Berk, Unnamed Islands / Dragons: Race to the Edge Seasons 1-3, and Unnamed Islands / Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 4-6. Lady Brasa (talk) 02:17, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Someone has altered the links on the Unnamed Islands page to the sub pages. I changed one back so you can see. The link is still red-linked if I use the template to go to a sub-page like in the galleries. I think this is because it's adding or "Gallery:" in front of the page title. I like the idea of having a pic or to link to sub-pages like in the galleries, but not sure that particular template will work ... Sorry, me again, I piddled around with it a little and there are three possibilities, so if you can check out the Unnamed Islands page and see what you think is best, that's be great. Thanks! Lady Brasa (talk) 23:28, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! Speed Stinger Island and Changewing Island ... So I wanted to ask your opinion on some locations seen in RttE. There have been a few episode throughout the seasons, and most notable in A Gruff Separation that show an island with Speed Stingers. I don't recall the episodes ever naming the island(s). On the official RttE map, there is a Speed Stinger Island. I am guessing they are one in the same, but can't prove it. Do you know of any other info or ways to connect them? Same with the island the Twins go to to get Changewing sheds - I don't recall them stating that is Changewing Island, but guess it to be so ... any way to prove it? Any thoughts? Otherwise I'll just put them on Unnamed Islands page and comment that they "might" be Speed Stinger or Changewing Islands ... Lady Brasa (talk) 01:07, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Excessive pictures Well, I noticed that too. What would you like me to do? Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 18:34, February 22, 2018 (UTC) I will try, although I'm not sure it will do any difference than the last time. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 19:29, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Youngtrainer Youngtrainer is uploading excessive amounts of pictures in a short period of time. Doing so crowds up the recent changes log. I would suggest giving him a warning or blocking him for a short period of time. The page is not needed? wow, i thought i was being helpful for providing a little history. My bad Reinh134 (talk) 22:46, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Explain me why is so badly to put so many iages just for my case cuz I've seen a lot of people putting images in this period? By the way I want a role like the other admins but something for images and I still don't put images fos Season 6. And I have a question how can i access the Chat? Youngtrainer (talk) 12:12, February 23, 2018 (UTC) ARe you the same person who have the acount with Cheetah?Youngtrainer (talk) 14:02, February 23, 2018 (UTC) At least teel me the maximum number of images which I can put per day!Youngtrainer (talk) 14:44, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Featured Articles Hi! I first talked with Woolly since it was her idea in the first place and she agreed that we should change the featured articles at the beginning of every season (spring, summer, autumn, winter). Are you okay with that? If so, since March is only a few days away, what pages should we feature? I was thinking that the featured other should be Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 12:52, February 25, 2018 (UTC) I'll talk with the others and I'll let you know what they say. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 13:00, February 25, 2018 (UTC) When you are free answer me! So, Alexa suggested the Dramillion or Bewilderbeast for the featured dragon and Viggo or Johann for the featured character. I was thinking that the Dramillion and Viggo would be the better choices. What do you think? Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 16:39, February 25, 2018 (UTC) I know that it might not matter but I like your choice the Dramillion and Viggo. Blu100-Jewel100 (talk) 23:20, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism Mala's page needs admin attention asap. --��Dublyn~ (talk) 16:32, February 27, 2018 (UTC) On behalf of the entire Wiki, thank you for blocking them. You may have noticed the user also vandalized Throk's and Vorg's pages, but Ladybrasa and I managed to take care of those. Mala's looked trickier to fix. Thanks again, HiccstridFan. --��Dublyn~ (talk) 18:57, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Oh, ok. I thought that it had enough information from all the things Ruffnut and Tuffnut said in the episode. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 15:58, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Please tell me when you're free what is the maximum number of images which I can put in one day?Youngtrainer (talk) 00:36, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Hi, this is just a message letting you know that, because you're an administrator, right next to the "undo" button there should be a "rollback" button. You can use that instead of undo to automatically revert all of the edits made by the last user on a page. Thanks! Cheetawolfnitrotyper (talk) 17:30, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Inappropriate behavior I think this user requires immediate admin review. Here's trying to post very inappropriate topics in Discussions among other things... �� --��Dublyn~ (talk) 18:18, March 1, 2018 (UTC) How do you delete so many pages so quickly? Cheetawolfnitrotyper (talk) 20:09, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Hi! The fifteenth fight club match just started. Would you mind adding it to the notifications, please? Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 05:37, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 12:49, March 4, 2018 (UTC) "Chick-ly" ... I see you are online so I just wanted to ask your opinion on something from Season 6. In "A Gruff Separation", Gruffnut approaches Tuffnut while he is training Chicken's chicks. He says "That's it, little chick-ly." In subtitles "chick-ly" is not capitalized. I listened to it a few times and it does not sound like he said "Chicklet", to me anyway. Do you think this is the name of one of the other chicks? It might just be a 'pet name', so to speak, but I've personally never heard that word before. What do you think? Lady Brasa (talk) 15:21, March 5, 2018 (UTC) Okay, so to clarify, no page for a "chick-ly" but can be added to "Chicklet's" page, maybe as Trivia or something. Thank you! Templates Hey, I am messaging you concerning the use of templates on our Wiki, as there have been several new people (like joined in the last month or so?) that have either been commenting about or deleting or not adding parts of templates on pages. Typically it is the Appearances templates, Character infobox, or Dragon infobox. It is my understanding from the Manual of Style, not to mention editing on the Wiki for a few years, that we are to use or copy/paste a template in its entirety even if an attribute/line is left blank. My understanding is that this is necessary because a template may be potentially distorted or out of order if not copied in its entirety. Also, it makes it much easier to have the attribute/line item already listed if new or additional information needs to be added to a template in the future. And, well, it is just the way we do things - in the beginning of my time here I did truncate infoboxes, but if I recall when Annabeth became Bureaucrat, she had to go back and fix all of them (specifically, it was the Book dragon species pages). So, my questions are, is that correct?? Also, how can this be communicated to the new editors? Perhaps some re-wording or clarification in the MoS? I'm not sure. Thank you Lady Brasa (talk) 23:29, March 7, 2018 (UTC)